


But They Were Less Pretentious So It Was Okay

by civilsociety



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M, chill on the angst, just a good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:07:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11410833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/civilsociety/pseuds/civilsociety
Summary: She met four vibrant boys. They were raven boys, sure, but she liked to think they were less pretentious than the rest of them.





	But They Were Less Pretentious So It Was Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, new work, lemme know how you think its going!!

Blue Sargent liked working at Ninos. The hours were flexible, she didn’t have any problems with the other staff - in fact, being a whole lot younger than a majority of them they all treated her like their kid, and the hours were okay. The one thorn in her side that left her huffing and angrily biking home every night were the raven boys. Preppy students from a private school a couple blocks away, that insisted on infesting the diner every single day because the vintage and kooky atmosphere made them feel like they were special and less pretentious then they actually were.

It took everything in her power not to pour their drinks over their heads whenever one started to chirp at her when she passed or snapped their fingers to get her attention. But it was all worth it when they left the tip. When most of them did that was. Some just left pocket change or nothing at all but for the most part they just slapped down the first few bills that fell into their hands and went on their way. She laughed to herself whenever a particularly large sum was left, wondering if it was for her service or because they never bothered to actually check the receipt and just guessed the price of pizza. She wondered how much they thought a bunch of bananas would go for.

The bell above the door chimed and a group of boys shoved their way in. She recognized them as a few who usually came in a few times a week. They were some of the more tolerable of their kind and had never made much of a fuss. Sure sometimes they were a little too loud, but the worst she could ever remember any of them doing was when the big broody one hit his head on the overhead light hard enough to crack it. She was honestly more concerned with making sure that they couldn’t hear her laughing than destroying the diner though. 

She grabbed a pen and grease stained pad and walked over to where they had sat down. The group was an odd-looking one comprised of four vibrant boys. The leader of the pack she had guessed, was a brown haired, fairly tan teen with atrocious boat shoes and violent-coloured polo shirts. Blue would never admit it out loud, but she found herself attracted to his charming attitude and strong nose. Armies would follow that nose into battle. The one that sat next to him was slightly taller and lanky, a guy that looked like he had been molded right out of sand and clay. His vibrant blue eyes were vivid amongst the rest of his face and looked almost out of place, as if the person who created him had left them for the very last and decided to screw with everybody just for the hell of it. This one seemed to be defending himself from the kicks coming from the boy across the table from him. The tallest of the four, he was also the most intimidating, with sharp tattoos swirling up his neck and over his shoulders and arm, visible though his loose tank top, cropped hair and a permanent smirk. He reminded her of a sort of shaved bear perhaps. Last was a daintier boy who always wearing clothes slightly too big for his body and had skin that was so pale she could swear it was practically transparent in some light.

Blue got to them and waited for a second for the president to notice her over his wild speech about nectarines? Possibly submaries? He was speaking too quickly for her to catch just what he was talking about. He stopped as soon as his earth friend nudged him with a bony elbow. Boat shoes looked up at her and smiled, causing herself to smile involuntarily too, replacing her typical service grimace. He ordered an assortment of food to which she nodded and wrote down, smiling again and turning to walk back to the kitchen and drop the orders off. 

As soon as it was done she brought everything out to them and went back behind the counter to grab a book she stashed in the storage room and made her way out to the front. There hadn't been a lot of people in that day as school had just let out or the summer and she supposed most of them had gone out on lavish vacations or private cruises. She’d just sat down and put her feet up on one of the booths when she heard a timid excuse me coming from one of the tables, followed by someone clearing their throat and repeating the phrase in a slightly more assertive manner. She contemplated ignoring it considering she was on her break and someone else could come help them, but decided she was in a good enough mood to answer anyways. 

She looked over to see the group of raven boys all grinning at their leader, and the boy in question looking at her in a considerably less confident manner than per usual. 

“You’re on your break right? Sorry to bother you but we were wondering if you wanted to come sit here with us. I know you’ve got your book but we can be plenty interesting too when we try hard enough and Ronan keeps his mouth shut.” The bear boy – Ronan she figured, scowled at him and imitated his friend in a ridiculous manner, much to the amusement of the blue-eyed boy.

Blue considered her options and waved the pros and cons quickly in her head. Yes they were raven boys, but they seemed the most tolerable of the lot. She couldn’t see any ulterior motives hidden and figured, worst comes to worst, she could always spit in their food the next time they came in. She hesitantly closed her book and dropped her feet to the ground, walking over to their table. The semi-transparent boy nudged his friend and scooted over to the side, making room for her to sit down.

“Hi, my names Gansey” the leader started pointing to himself, “that’s Adam” he hiked his thumb the earthy boy sitting next to him. Adam raised his hand and gave a little wave in greeting. “That’s Ronan, Ronan behave.” He scolded as the other boy was rolling up pieces of napkin and trying to spit it through a straw into Gansey’s mouth. “And that’s Noah.” Noah excitedly looked at her and smiled brightly reaching up to give her a high five. She warily met his hand in the air and turned back to the rest of them.

“My names Blue.” She replied with a raised brow.  
“Hello Blue. We got you a drink if you were thirsty.” Gansey pointed to an extra soda they had ordered. “Thank you.” She replied, and brought it closer to her, taking a sip. The cool drink helped her ease up a little. Henrietta summer heat plus the heat of the kitchen had taken a toll on her after so many hours of work. She felt finger on her skull as Noah played with her hair. “I love your clips, so colourful, so many.” 

“Thanks, they’re the only thing holding my hair together right now.”

“They’re lovely.” She heard him reply quietly, more to himself than to her.

“So Blue, tell us a bit about yourself, what kind of things do you like, where do you go to school?” Gansey started.

“I don’t really know. I go to Henrietta public school, I uh like art, and being outside I guess.” Gansey flashed a blinding smile at her as if she’d just fit every piece criteria of the most interesting person on the planet. 

“I went to Henrietta public up until two years ago too.” Replied Adam from the corner. She looked at him again, more closely now than before and realised that she vaguely recognised him from around the school. He’d kept to himself for the most part and hadn’t really tried to stand out from everybody. She wondered why he’d gone to a pubic school when he could go somewhere like Aglionby. 

“Yeah I think I remember you.” She replied. 

“And you were the one who tried to throw a protest in the library against the parents trying to restrict books, aren’t you.”

“Yes and I stand by it.” She replied stubbornly. He laughed in response and the three continued in light conversation, Ronan choosing only to participate by throwing in insults and quips every little while. She soon excused herself and thanked them for the drink, grabbing some of the empty dishes and bringing them back to the kitchen to get back to work. She came back with the receipt a little while later having taken off the drink. 

Blue finished her shift just as the sun started to set. She changed out of her uniform in the bathroom and stood in front of the grimy mirror reclipping bits of hair and trying to clean off some of the smudged mascara from under her eyes. She gave up with a huff and made her way outside.

Just as she threw her one leg over her bike, she heard someone shout 'hey Jane' accompanied by a mechanical growling to her left. She twisted her head to look at what was making the noise and saw the four boys hanging out of a horribly orange car. 

“Blue do you wanna hang out?” Noah asked her, popping his head out of a window.

“Sorry my mom told me not to get into the car with strangers.”

“But you met us all already. Don’t worry, were totally safe!” Noah shouted back over the struggling engine.

“That’s exactly what dangerous people would say.” Blue bit back, but found herself tempted to go against reason. She didn’t have any other work at home, and her mom had told her to try to let loose and just be a teen for once recently. She secured her bike to a heavily rusted pipe on the building with her lock again and cautiously made her way to the car where all the boys but Ronan grinned at her.


End file.
